En Tu Ausencia
by WhereverUAre
Summary: Part 8 of The Struggles That Hold Us Together. When Jason is missing again and the odds seem to be against Reyna again, she fights for her baby with a little help from her sister and future sister in law.


Reyna peered over the top of her book to stare at a spot in between the hills where she had watched as the chariot became a speck in the sky one week ago as Aurum and Argentum rolled around on the grass. Annabeth and Percy had shown her this little white bench perched on the top of a hill overlooking the lake. Reyna found herself visiting every other day to get some alone time after Asoka's dryads Once again, the world needed saving and Jason had to go do it. Annabeth had put together some outstanding research with the help of the Children of Hecate in a few short hours. They had rounded up the list of Augurs in Florida and turns out that there were only three notable groups in existence, all pretty close to each other. All in all, it seemed be a short quest to prevent the Augurs from resurrecting a Hera hating monster. Alas, Reyna had a feeling that things were not going to go her way. Her morning sickness had started operating in full force along with dizzy spells and horrid back aches. Percy had recommended a huge list of could be solutions that Asoka approved. Now, Reyna, Annabeth and Percy were going through the list to get through the week.

Reyna looked around again. Jason was supposed to have IMed her an hour ago and when she tried to contact him, she could not get through. While it was completely probable that he would call in a few hours when he has better signals but she could not worry.

"Stop it, Reyna. You are not some moping little pre teen girl and Jason is not a hapless idiot. He is busy and will call as soon as possible while you have a ton of work to put behind you."Reyna berated herself.

She had promised to come up with a new training regime for all the cohorts by the end of the week so that Annabeth could hand them over to Frank at New Rome. She put her book on leadership down and started penning down her ideas. She reached out to reach for another pen across the bench when a horrible cramp raced from her shoulder to her lower back. An alarmed scream filled the air as the pain ripped through her body. Reyna's eyes filled with tears. She had suffered worse injuries without batting an eye but the vulnerability of the whole situation left her unprepared. She tried to get up slowly and get some help when another cramp rolled in heavily only this time it raced across the back of her neck and her arms as well. She fell back onto the seat and tried to ride out the cramp while gritting her teeth. Aurum and Argentum whined around her, touching her face with their noses when she sharply ordered them to go get help. They raced off the hill as she berated herself despite the overwhelming pain. She should not have come out this far without anyone to accompany here. There was no chance of any forest nymph or dryad spotting her either, she was pretty far away from forest cover of any sort. She shut her eyes as another cramp hit her as black spots started dancing around her vision. Reyna rarely begged her mother for anything but her concern for the teeny tiny fetus that Jason and her had put so much hope and love into didn't let her pride get in the way.

"Mother, please, save us somehow! Please keep the baby safe!" Reyna prayed.

Reyna was covered in sweat, muscles shaking all over and about to lose her lunch when she heard someone jogging up the hill. Whatever control Reyna had until the point, her relief shot in the head. Tears rolled her face as she cried for help. Percy and Grover jogged into sight, panic all over their faces and rushed to her with her dogs leading the way. The second Percy and Grover kneeled down next to her, Reyna's eyes rolled up and she passed out.

Annabeth paced around the room as Reyna was still fast asleep. Percy and Grover were sitting in a corner, doing their best to not fidget. She should have never left Reyna out of her sight in the first place! This episode could have had a very tragic ending. If Reyna had landed on her front, the medical implications could have been fatal for the baby. Lady Athena had appeared in her dreams a few days ago and asked her to take personal care of the baby. That Hero would have an unimaginable impact on the course of history and it was imperative that the baby was born in good health, the goddess said. Annabeth did not care much about the baby's future course of actions as much as she cared for Reyna and Jason. Reyna had confided in her about her previous abortion and Annabeth knew that she would not be able to handle losing another baby. Lady Athena had assured Annabeth that a lot of enemies would seek to harm Reyna and the child but Annabeth had gotten caught up with work and lost track of who was with Reyna. She shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if no one had gone looking for her or if the dogs were unable to locate Grover, a satyr who could understand them. She had been attempting to contact Jason and his quest members and when Frank called, worried about not being able to contact Hazel, Annabeth sent a group to look for Reyna. Annabeth worried that maybe the Titan's cage had managed to capture the heroes. It would make most sense to send out search parties as soon as possible. As much as she did not want to assist Hera's cause in any way she had to look at the bigger picture and focus on saving the civilization. She had already dispatched three search parties to locate the three heroes from their last known location. While she was impatiently waiting for any scrap of news and contacting anyone and everyone she thought could help locate the heroes, Percy and Grover burst into the Big House with an unconscious Reyna in Percy's arms.

Asoka had taken over an hour before confirming that Reyna and the baby seemed to be in good health but she had never seen someone suffer from such drastic cramps during a pregnancy. In the meantime, Annabeth had done something she was not very proud of. To be honest, she had just panicked and did what she thought was best for Reyna and her baby. So thanks to Annabeth's little panic episode, Hylla and Thalia were racing across oceans and states to check on Reyna. While she was worried about Amazonians and Hunters in the Camp at the same time, Annabeth was more than relieved to have Thalia around. Annabeth was now older than Thalia after of years of looking up to her as an older sister. But that was an assimilation issue for another time. Right now, two powerful demigods, were livid that they were kept in the dark about such a huge news and worried sick that Jason was nowhere to be found. The two heroes were due any second and Reyna had not woken up yet.

Reyna was still fast sleep with a poultice on her forehead and her hands unconsciously resting on her stomach as if she were protecting it even in her sleep. Percy had practically gotten a nose bleed by the time Asoka had confirmed that Reyna was fine. Annabeth, mentally tried to wake Reyna up so that they could stop walking around with bated breaths and jumping every time the pregnant demigod shifted in her sleep.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion outside the room and Annabeth knew that the heroes had arrived. Percy, Annabeth and Grover stepped out of Reyna's room to see almost a dozen people crowding Asoka's pleasant herb garden that connected Reyna's and Nico's rooms to the rest of the infirmary. Thalia was flanked by two hunters and Hylla with her own entourage while Chiron and the dryads tried to calm them down.

Hylla and Thalia sat on either of Reyna's bed and had some sort of stink eye competition as far as Percy could figure out. Reyna had woken up about half an hour ago and was eager to meet her sister and future sister-in-law. She had apologized profusely about not informing them before but it was not of her own volition but due to the overwhelming circumstances that just did not seem to stop. Hylla and Thalia were quick to forgive Reyna for not telling them about the baby, the engagement or missing Jason after seeing that Reyna was genuinely upset and already overwhelmed. Their concern for her seemed to wash over their anger and resentment.

"Reyna, I hope you are safe and enjoy the life you seek. However, the Son of Zeus is nowhere to be seen around his pregnant fiancé. I am concerned for your wellbeing."

"How dare you call my brother a deserter? He is on a quest to save the world and protect Reyna and her baby!"

"Open your eyes, Huntress! Your brother has abandoned my sister after getting her pregnant like a typical son of Zeus!"

"Enough!" Reyna sternly spat out. "Jason had to leave on an important mission and I am more than sure that he will come back as soon as he can. However, we have a much bigger concern on hand than guessing whether my child and I are worth coming back for or not."

"Reyna, that was not what I meant. I am just concerned about you. Things could have really gone wrong today." Hylla said.

"I know. But if you really want to help me, please find Jason. I think he's in trouble. No one has been able to contact any of the three hours for almost a day now. The last we heard was that the three heroes had reached Miami to investigate the society of Augurs who worship Cicero. They have been off the grid since then. The prophecy for their quest implied some sort of Titan's cage that could slow time. Please, you need to look for Jason, Hazel and Will. There is a less than a week left to prevent the resurrection of the monster Hera has warned us. As much as I don't care about saving her, the monster wants to extinguish the legacy of Zeus and Hera and that includes my baby. Will you help us find them? Camp Blood and New Rome are sending search parties."

"Of course, The Amazonians will do everything we can to find your fiancé. However, that will not be the end of my duty here, sister. One of my lieutenant, Penthesilea, will stay on in Camp Half Blood to protect you until your baby is safely born. That child you carry is the blood of Bellona and the Amazonians will not step back in any duty towards the holy blood of the goddess of war." Hylla solemnly promised.

Reyna did not know whether an Amazonian on Camp Half Blood was such a good idea but she held her tongue. She needed her sister to feel important and help find Jason. Besides, it would be nice to not intrude on one's life in Camp Half Blood. While she was processing this Thalia, not to be outdone, spoke.

"The Huntress, followers of Artemis, the goddess of childbirth will also assist you Reyna. Jason is my brother and I am also a child of Zeus. I will do my best to find him immediately. I'll lead a search party into Florida myself, and if Jason is not found in time to stop the resurrection, I will stop the monster myself. And the child that grows in you is also the descendant of the King of Gods. The father of Lady Artemis. We will do our bit to keep you and the baby safe. The woods around these camp grounds are already brewing with monster. My trusted huntress, Daphne, will stay with you, till the baby is born and Jason returns to you."

Reyna thanked her sister and future sister in law when Asoka walked into the room and requested some time alone the patient. Reyna all but stopped a sigh of relief and made eyes at Annabeth to hang around to speak with her alone. Hylla and Thalia hugged Reyna warmly and bid their goodbyes. The world seemed to be on the verge of extinction, again and demigods did not have the luxury of sitting and bonding with their loved ones until their hearts were content. They promised to visit as often as possible and turned to leave the room. Thalia turned back at the door.

"Welcome to the Grace family, Reyna. I wish the circumstances were different but I'm glad that you are having a baby." Thalia said as she smiled warmly before walking out.

Asoka shut the door behind the demigods and sat next to Reyna while Percy and Annabeth occupied the chairs that had just been abandoned.

"How are you feeling, Reyna?" She asked.

"I feel fine. Just a little sore." Reyna deflected.

Asoka looked at her skeptically. " I am concerned that these cramps are not normal. I feel like they have been inflicted on you, Reyna. I do not know how to prevent them from arising again."

"What? Who could do this to her? And how?" Annabeth fumed.

"I don't know but when I tried to calm them when Reyna was brought to me, my herbs and magic failed. I could sense a magic much stronger than mine. I could only keep her asleep till the cramps passed. I suggest that we try to predict when the cramps strike and aim to make you feel as little pain as possible till they pass."

Annabeth and Percy exchanged alarmed looks but promised Asoka that they would help track the cramps, if they were to return. Asoka reminded Reyna of all the medicines and food she was supposed to consume and left to familiarize the Hunter and Amazonian to Chiron and arrange for their stay.

"Did you notice how both of them kept saying 'till your baby is born safely'? What is going on?" Reyna asked.

Annabeth hesitated while Percy suddenly looked very interested in his shoes.

"My mother appeared in dream, Reyna. She warned me that there are many monsters looking to support the monster rising in the South and that they will try their best to harm you and the baby. She told me that it is of utmost importance that I do whatever I can to protect the baby as it is indispensible for the survival of mankind. I am guessing that Thalia and Hylla had similar dreams as well."

"My Dad pretty much told me the same. He said that the Gods were lending power to Mr. D to hold the boundaries of the Camp against all odds but they know that no protection is infallible and to stay on high alert till the baby is born. He was seemed very confident that the baby would be fine, once born but until then, we must be super vigilant."

Reyna paled at the onslaught of information. If only Jason were here, she would have felt so much better. Annabeth seemed to notice her discomfort.

"Is your back feeling better? You still look uncomfortable." Annabeth asked kindly.

Reyna grimaced and nodded as Percy helped her lie down and adjusted her pillows.

"Good night Reyna. We'll come back early in the morning to help you back to Annabeth's cabin. Sleep well."

"We'll go check on Nico before heading out. Take care." Annabeth nodded before heading out.


End file.
